Harry, the sorcerer doctor
by louanne et Kath
Summary: Que faire lorsque notre vie nous déçois ? Doit-on y mettre fin ? Pour Harry, cela semble impossible. Il avait essayé mais a fait la rencontre qui pu changer sa vie. (Nouveau chapitre tous les 2 du mois)
1. Prologue

Titre : Harry, the sorcerer doctor.

Résumé : Que faire lorsque notre vie nous déçois ? Doit-on fin à notre vie ? Pour Harry, cela semble impossible. Il avait essayé mais a fait la rencontre qui pu changer sa vie... (il y aura un nouveau chapitre tous les 2 du mois)

Rating : T

Auteurs : louanne56 et Kathelen

Bêta : Kathelen

* * *

 **Prologue**

« _Au moment d'être admis à exercer la médecine, je promet et je jure d'être fidèle aux lois de l'honneur et de la probité. Mon premier souci sera de rétablir, de préserver ou de promouvoir la santé dans tous ses éléments, physiques et mentaux, individuels et sociaux. Je respecterais toutes les personnes, leur autonomie et leur volonté, sans aucune discrimination selon leur état ou leurs convictions. J'interviendrai pour les protéger si elles sont affaiblies, vulnérables ou menacées dans leur intégrité ou leur dignité. Même sous la contrainte, je ne ferai pas usage de mes connaissances contre les lois de l'humanité. J'informerai les patients des décisions envisagées, de leurs raisons et de leurs conséquences. Je ne tromperais jamais leur confiance et n'exploiterais pas le pouvoir hérité des circonstances pour forcer les consciences. Je donnerais mes soins à l'indigent et à quiconque me les demandera. Je ne me laisserai pas influencer par la soif du gain ou la recherche de la gloire. Admis dans l'intimité des personnes, je tairai les secrets qui me seront confiés. Reçu à l'intérieur des maisons, je respecterai les secrets des foyers et ma conduite ne servira pas à corrompre les mœurs. Je ferai tout pour soulager les souffrances. Je ne prolongerais pas abusivement les agonies. Je ne provoquerai jamais la mort délibérément. Je préserverais l'indépendance nécessaire à l'accomplissement de ma mission. Je n'entreprendrais rien qui dépasse mes compétences. Je les entretiendrais et les perfectionnerais pour assurer au mieux les services qui me seront demandés. J'apporterais mon aide à mes confrères ainsi qu'à leurs familles dans l'adversité. Que les hommes et mes confrères m'accordent leur estime si je suis fidèle à mes promesses ; que je sois déshonoré et méprisé si j'y manque._ »

Comme tout le monde le sait, ce serment est prononcé dans les facultés de médecine en fin d'études, et moi, Park Si On, génie ayant fini mes études de médecine à l'âge de seize ans, en a surpris plus d'un. Tout a commencé peu de temps après son quinzième anniversaire…

* * *

Lors d'une nuit sans lune, personne ne devrait être témoin d'une telle atrocité. Personne, et surtout pas un élève devrait être témoin du meurtre d'un camarade de classe ainsi que du retour d'un certain Voldemort. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il avait demandé de l'aide autour de lui, à ses professeurs, à certains amis, à certains adultes, mais personne, absolument personne n'a voulu l'aider. Depuis, il rêve, il rêve de leurs morts, que ce soit la mort de son camarade de classe : Cédric. Ou de ses parents. Toutes les nuits, il entend son rire de fou, ce rire démoniaque qui lui rappelle que c'est de sa faute que Cédric est mort, que c'est sa faute si ses parents sont décédés. S'il n'était pas né, ses parents seraient encore en vie s'il n'avait pas forcé Cédric à prendre la coupe, il serait encore en vie s'il avait pu mieux se défendre contre Queudvert, il ne lui aurait pas pris son sang et Voldemort ne serait pas revenu. Il s'en veut, il n'a plus la force de se battre contre cette vie, il est lâche et l'a toujours été. Mais, ce soir tout va s'arrêter. Il ne sera plus la victime de Voldemort. Ce soir, plus personne ne mourra pour lui, car ce soir, il prend une décision : il va choisir sa mort.

Lors de cette nuit sans lune, personne ne vit le corps d'un jeune adolescent rempli de culpabilité basculer par-dessus le pont qui traversait une autoroute, mais l'une des rares voitures encore en circulation au vu de l'heure, le senti parfaitement atterrir sur son toit. Elle réussit même à ne pas perdre le contrôle de son véhicule, et au bout de cinq cent mètres, elle pu s'arrêter sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Lorsqu'elle descendit de son véhicule elle découvrit un gamin qui avait l'air d'avoir treize ou quatorze ans. Elle prit alors son portable, mais en vain, car à cet endroit il n'y avait pas de réseau. Elle se retrouvait donc à trois heure du matin, seule au milieu de l'autoroute avec un gamin agonisant sans aucune chance d'avoir de l'aide par qui que ce soit. Mais la seule chance du gamin, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas fait dix ans d'étude de médecine pour rien…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Relisez le chapitre précédent. Suite à certains détails incohérents, nous avons modifié certaines petites choses qui paraissent anodines mais qui ont leur importance.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Elle se produit à trois heures du matin, seul au milieu de la route avec un gamin agonisant sans aucune chance d'avoir l'aide par qui que ce soit. Mais à la grande chance du gamin, c'est qu'elle n'a pas fait dix ans d'étude de médecine pour rien…_

Elle décida de réagir le plus vite possible car elle ne resitait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Avec tout le professionnalisme et pour éviter la mise en sécurité, elle ouvrit son coffre et en retour la plage arrière pour faire faire l'endroit. En fouillant à l'intérieur de ce premier ministre, elle a trouvé un ruban, des planches de bois, un vieux t-shirt qui traîne depuis un moment, et bien sûr, le nécessaire pour tout médecin de ce nom.

Elle rabattit les sièges arrière, donnant la profondeur au coffre. Maintenant, elle était prête à effectuer le plus dangereux dans ce genre d'accident. Le plus jeune était allongé sur le côté alors que la première a choisi de faire le plein de protection contre le nuage, au cas où il aurait des fractures au niveau de celle-ci. Elle plaça ensuite une planche de bois de façon que sa tête soit immobilisée et économe les problèmes au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Enfin, il a t-shirt avec une bande de tissu venant du défunt autour du front, délicatesse, en essayant de le bouger au strict minimum, attachant avec un bout de ruban adhésif et ajustement de même avec les épaules puis attacha fermement contre la planche.

Par la suite, elle a tout sur la plage arrière et le dessus pour pouvoir rouler vite sans aggraver ses blessures, en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne peut pas faire pendant le voyage à la vitesse et avant de fermer le coffre , lui mit une couverture pour le réchauffer et lui prendre ses constantes. Elle prend le volant en direction de l'hôpital de Londres et dès que le réseau téléphonique est de nouveau disponible, elle l'appelle les urgences:

«Ici le service d'urgence. Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

«Ici le docteur Park Hyun-ae. Je transporte un enfant d'une douzaine d'ans qui s'est jeté sur ma voiture. Il présente des ecchymoses sur plusieurs fractures. Je vous demande de préparer une salle d'opération »

La fréquence cardiaque normale pour un enfant de douze ans est située entre dix-huit battements par minute, ou est une fréquence cardiaque inférieure aux soixante-dix battements par minute avec une pression artérielle de moins de millimètre de mercure, une pression artérielle normale se situe à cent dix millimètres de mercure. Hyun-Ae, qui se débrouille si elle ne veut pas perdre l'enfant en cours de route.

C'est dans un crissement de pneu qu'elle arrive devant les urgences et le reste en salle. Elle aida au maximum son collègue de pédiatrie durant les multiples opérations qui durent plus de dix heures. Quand il était dans la salle d'opération, il était toujours dans le coma pour ne pas solliciter son corps, mais pas survivant. Le mieux à faire était de ne pas faire le fatiguer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il n'y avait aucune indication sur son identité, pas de tache de naissance, ni signe distinctif qui pourrait aider à retrouver sa famille en voyant les marques sur son corps, il ne doit pas être aimé et aimer sa famille. C'était un jeu de hasard, et si on retrouvait sa famille, combien de temps était-il pour le tuer?

Hyun-Ae alla voir la directrice de l'hôpital et lui explique le problème. La vieille femme adorait les enfants, elle a donc pas un avis négatif.

«- Que veux-tu que nous fassions? Nous ne sommes pas la DDASS, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je n'ai rien contre toi ou contre, mais je vais devoir faire appel aux autorités, nous ne sommes pas compétents en cette matière.

\- Je veux lui apporter une nouvelle vie où il peut être aimé et avoir une apparence de vie normale. Je veux l'adopter!

\- Avec vos horaires? Vous n'avez jamais vu plus, il va encore sentir plus abandonné parce qu'il pense que tout aura changé et qu'il aura enfin une famille. Je vous répète, aucun juge ne ... »elle ne met fin à une phrase voiture Hyun-Ae lui coupa la parole.

«- Si, un. Mon grand-père!

\- Qui?

\- Le juge Chalus Potter, bien sûr!

\- C'est ton grand-père?

\- Oui et il m'adore.

\- ... Bon, d'accord. Et quel nom veux-tu lui donner?

\- Si On. Si On Park.

\- Bien, on va au moins mettre ce nom dans sa fiche de renseignement, et puis, au moins il aura une tombe. Il ne sera pas jeté à la tombe commune.

\- Oui, je lui téléphone. Merci Marianne. Au moins, s'il survit, il ne mourra pas sous les coups de ses parents.

\- S'il survit ... »

* * *

Voldemort attendait patiemment dans son fauteuil au bout de la table de la salle de réunion du premier cercle. Il avait convoqué ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles mais l'un d'eux manquait à l'appel. Les autres sorciers se lançaient des regards anxieux en espérant ne pas faire les frais de l'agacement du Lord.

Finalement, des coups furent portés à la porte, tout le monde se redressa et le Lord ouvrait un battement de la porte d'un seul geste de la main. La personne derrière d'avança avant de se prosterner devant lui.

«- Maître, je suis désolé de mon retard mais... » il n'eut pas le temps de finir car...

«- Doloris. »

L'homme se mit à hurler de douleur et le sort agit encore un moment. Finalement, le Lord y mis fin et le serviteur pu se mettre à genou péniblement.

«- J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison d'être autant en retard Severus.

\- Oui Maître. Il y a eu une réunion d'urgence avec l'ordre du Phénix. Potter est présumé mort.»

Il y eu un silence, montrant que l'information montait à tous.

Voldemort se redressa un peu plus, en le regardant.

«Comment ça, présumé mort ? Soit il l'est, soit il ne l'est pas mais choisis.

\- Oui Maître. Ses moldus n'étant pas là pour une nuit, ne sont rentrés que le lendemain matin et Potter avait disparu. Ne voulant pas de problème avec les sorciers ou comme ils diraient "les monstres", ils les ont contactés grâce à la chouette de Potter et l'ordre a examiné les lieux mais il n'y avait aucun corps. Tout ce qu'on trouva est un mot : "Désolé, mais je pars auprès de Sirius".

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews ! (Kath)

Serelya Prongs: Hé bah la voilà la suite ! Dis-nous ce que tu en pense ^.^

Mama-Milie: Merci beaucoup !

Neko Kirei: Long oui, mais ça en vaudra la peine, tu le verras au fil des chapitre ;)

Sur ce, au mois prochain pour le chapitre 2 !


End file.
